


BDS(M)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 7 (Ten Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de TaeYong, Ten le tiene una sorpresa preparada que sabe que le va a encantar.





	BDS(M)

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba con esto medio planteado desde hacía milenios (desde que descubrí lo kinky que era TaeYong) y le había puesto el título después de las promos de Baby don’t stop, pero lo que es escribir no me puse hasta que me obligué a ello por el reto.

 

            TaeYong estaba esperando que llegara el día de su cumpleaños con excitación porque Ten, su novio, le había dicho en varias ocasiones los días anteriores que le tenía preparada una sorpresa maravillosa que le iba a encantar. TaeYong, por supuesto, no había dudado tan solo un segundo de que las intenciones de Ten con él eran buenas, porque su novio jamás le había preparado un cumpleaños que no le hubiera encantado, de hecho, siempre le había regalado cosas que necesitaba o cosas que quería muchísimo, así que, TaeYong confiaba plenamente en el otro chico. No obstante, quizás sí que debió desconfiar de él, aunque fuera un poco, desde aquella vez que se encontró su diario, aquel que guardaba bajo llave en un lugar secreto que solo él conocía, sin el candado puesto… quizás sí debía de haber desconfiado de Ten en aquel momento y cuando le dijo lo de la sorpresa, porque si lo hubiera hecho, TaeYong habría visto venir lo que le tenía preparado.

 

            Pero como TaeYong no había desconfiado ni un segundo de Ten, allí se encontraba, con las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama, completamente desnudo, de rodillas sobre el colchón y levantando su trasero, en una posición en la que, debido a sus piernas algo abiertas, dejaba al descubierto todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía… no solo al descubierto, sino que también las dejaba a la merced de Ten, que le había preparado una sorpresa por su cumpleaños demasiado parecida a las fantasías sexuales que TaeYong había descrito en su diario. Tenía que haber desconfiado de su novio, no lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

            Por una parte, TaeYong pensaba que aquello era humillante y deseaba que a Ten no se le ocurriera hacer absolutamente nada, que lo dejara libre y que pasaran la noche simplemente viendo películas mecidos por el aire del ventilador… pero por la otra, el chico lo único que quería era que su novio comenzara a hacer lo que tuviera planeado, porque estaba seguro de que todo iba a estar en la fina línea entre el dolor y el placer que TaeYong siempre había querido experimentar, pero que nunca había tenido el valor de expresar en voz alta. TaeYong siempre había querido que lo ataran, que usaran muchos juguetes sexuales a la vez con él, que le pegaran latigazos y que lo hicieran correrse sin tocar su miembro, solo llegando al clímax por el placer procurado por los golpes.

 

            —No tengo látigo —le dijo Ten, desde algún lugar de la habitación que él no podía ver porque estaba de espaldas, aunque lo escuchaba cerca—. No he tenido tiempo tampoco de ir a comprarlo, pero espero que mi mano sirva para el propósito, porque te pienso dejar calentito.

 

            TaeYong se muerde el labio inferior con expectación después de escuchar las palabras de su novio, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que vendría después exactamente, pero sabiendo que seguramente le gustaría, teniendo en cuenta que Ten estaba recreando sus fantasías sexuales reprimidas como regalo de cumpleaños. Sintiéndose caliente y abrumado por la situación, TaeYong no se esperaba el primer manotazo en su glúteo, que no había sido fuerte, no le había producido ningún tipo de dolor, pero hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de arriba abajo. El segundo golpe vino justo después, un poco más fuerte, el tercero también, con más fuerza, en la línea justa entre el dolor y el placer, justo lo que TaeYong siempre había querido sentir, por lo que el primer gemido de la noche se escapó de entre sus labios.

 

            —Feliz cumpleaños, Lee TaeYong —susurró en ese momento Ten, acercándose a su oreja para decirle aquellas palabras, lamiéndola justo después, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su novio—. Voy a hacer que no olvides este día nunca.

 

No habían hecho más que comenzar, solo habían comenzado los preliminares y Ten le debía de tener muchísimas cosas preparadas que lo iban a hacer sentir en el paraíso, TaeYong lo sabía, sabía que podía dejarlo todo en las manos de Ten, disfrutar de todo lo que éste le hiciera aquella noche y dejarse llevar por la excitación que le producían el dolor y el placer hasta estallar en un orgasmo que el chico presentía que sería el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> —En realidad el BDS(M) del título hace referencia a la frase “Buenos Días Señorita Matsuzaka” (???) Bye *se tira por la ventana por el chiste malo*. Llevaba muchísimo si hacer nada de este estilo cuando lo escribí, así que, quizás ha sido raro, pero, no me hago responsable de mis actos.


End file.
